This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The wiring diagrams of neuronal circuits may be obtained from electron microscopy (EM) images of serially cut, ultrathin (<50 nm) sections through nervous tissue. In the mammalian brain, even local circuits may span hundreds to thousands of microns in space. Images spanning hundreds of microns at nanometer resolution consume many gigabytes of storage. We are working with people at PSC to develop a high throughput pipeline for processing and analysis of these very large data sets.